


GILES WAKE

by le_mru



Series: W dobrej wierze verse [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Metafiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metafikcja spekulacyjna. <i>Jeśli pójdziesz wzdłuż biegu rzeki, od jej końca, od zakrętu brzegu poprzez łuk zatoki, przez dogodną wioseczkę po drodze, to jak w zaklętym kręgu dotrzesz z powrotem do posiadłości Stewart i okolic; oczywiście, jeśli tylko, drogi podróżniku, zechcesz, bo jeśli nie, to możesz zostać nad brzegiem morza i niczego nie zobaczyć.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	GILES WAKE

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilery:** do całości obu seriali, włącznie z komiksami, ale z pewnymi modyfikacjami - wyjaśnione w przypisach.

  
GILES WAKE 1  


 

Jeśli pójdziesz wzdłuż biegu rzeki, od jej końca, od zakrętu brzegu poprzez łuk zatoki, przez dogodną wioseczkę po drodze, to jak w zaklętym kręgu dotrzesz z powrotem do posiadłości Stewart i okolic; oczywiście, jeśli tylko, drogi podróżniku, zechcesz, bo jeśli nie, to możesz zostać nad brzegiem morza i niczego nie zobaczyć.2

Toteż jeśli wiatr cię przygna do Stewart i pokonasz dojmujące korki na drodze krajowej, a potem groźne zakręty na drodze lokalnej i zaskakujące dziury na podjeździe, trafisz do rezydencji w stylu barokowego gotycyzmu, otoczonej wielkim ogrodem, połączonej z zalatującą specyficznym zapaszkiem koni stajnią; zobaczysz starą studnię, osłoneczniony taras, stary wiąz na podwórzu i całą resztę dekoracji. Stewart i okolice od swego zarania należały do owianej powieściowo złą sławą rodziny Giles, a niedawno, wraz ze śmiercią – tragiczną zresztą i zupełnie niepotrzebną, jak to śmiercią – ostatniego dziedzica zmieniły ręce.3 Na miejscu zastaniesz całą galerię gości, których z pewnością znasz, skoro tu jesteś: przybyły siostry Summers i ich jednooki kamerdyner Xander Harris, i tajemniczy przyjaciel rodziny William Pratt, a także Wesley Wyndham-Pryce ze swoim niebieskim ochroniarzem; ognista Willow Rosenberg, nietypowo samotna; cały zastęp młodych kobiet, które ostatniego Gilesa znały znacznie krócej niż ci wcześniej wymienieni, oraz, _last but not least_ , nowa dziedziczka, której ród zapewne miał swój początek w którymś z brudniejszych bostońskich doków. Zastęp tych barwnych postaci posłużyłby doskonale do zawiązania jakiejś intrygi w stylu Agathy Christie, ale tutaj i denat jest na miejscu4, i jego morderca pozostaje powszechnie znany, toteż w obliczu braku suspensu obsada została w dużej mierze pozostawiona sama sobie.

●

Wiejska rezydencja Gilesów jest rozległa, tajemnicza, angielsko chłodna. W okazałym apartamencie w lewym skrzydle, wychodzącym na dziedziniec – ten z wiązem – Buffy siedzi w wannie, zanurzona w ciepłej wodzie aż po czubek nosa, zaczajona i zła jak amazońska pirania. Łazienka jest piękna, zabytkowa, nawet wanna stoi na absurdalnych miedzianych nogach jakiegoś zwierzaka, na malowidle na suficie fikają nimfy, wszędzie unosi się zapach starych pieniędzy. Pieniędzy, które nie należą do Buffy i które nigdy nie będą do niej należeć, chyba że w przypływie gorączki złota wyjdzie za sąsiada Gilesa, lorda Howth5. Ale teraz nie należą, mimo że mogłyby. Dlaczego nie należą?

Myśl konkretna, sprecyzowana, cywilizowana, ustępuje teraz miejsca obrazowi: łóżko z czterema umieszczonymi na rogach słupami, podtrzymujące baldachim z ciężkiej tkaniny, takie typowe _four poster_ z ciemnego drewna, a w nim dziewczyna, burza ciemnych loków, ciemny meszek na skórze, zapach tanich perfum (pewnie jakiś Adidas) przeciąga się zmysłowo, leżąc na banknotach dziesięcio-, dwudziesto- i pięćdziesięciofuntowych, ocierając się piegowatymi łopatkami o poważną twarz Elżbiety II, przesuwając silnymi mięśniami łydek po wizerunkach Dickensa, Faradaya i Houblona, z czystą rozkoszą dając się obsypać fakturom, które jest w stanie zapłacić. Autorka wizji zdaje sobie sprawę, że w obliczu żałoby po swoim wieloletnim mentorze myśl ta jest zupełnie nie na miejscu, zresztą zazdrość, ta zielonooka bestia, jest tak samo paskudna jak koślawe średniowieczne przedstawienia smoka świętego Jerzego, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać: o tym właśnie myśli, tego się boi, tak teraz widzi Faith, w tym morzu pieniędzy Gilesa. To nie wszystko: spodziewa się, tak jakby, że do tego łóżka z baldachimem przykuty jest winowajca tej sytuacji, pochmurny, z żałobnym marsem na okazałym czole, nagi albo w niepozostawiającej wiele dla wyobraźni przepasce, ewentualnie w sznurze pereł po babci Ednie, gotów spełniać wszystkie rozpustne zachcianki nowej dziedziczki. Tu jest kilka scenariuszy: mają romans, może ciągną go już od dawna, od Los Angeles, słyszało się to i owo, nikomu teraz nie można wierzyć; albo on w hamartycznej 6 katatonii wydaje milczącą zgodę na wszystko, co mu się zaproponuje, a ona wykorzystuje ten kruczek, zapewniając siebie samą, jedynego świadka, że to w porządku, mimo że do tanga trzeba dwojga, a on patrzy przejmująco w przestrzeń za jej ramieniem (najprawdopodobniej wcale go tam nie ma i został w londyńskim mieszkaniu z dwoma litrami krwi i pakietem telewizji cyfrowej).

Wszystko jest możliwe.

— Buffy? — Miękkie stuknięcie w drzwi. — Nie utopiłaś się?

— Nie, Xander, ja _myślę_!

Jakieś szepty po drugiej stronie. Buffy wyobraża ich sobie: siedzą w kucki pod drzwiami i naradzają się, Dawn z jedną stopą obutą, drugą smutną, bosą, Xander bez krawata.

— Buffy. — To Dawn. — Siedzisz tam już od dziewiątej, za godzinę pogrzeb, musisz wyjść! Jest tu twoja sukienka i rajstopki, i ten ładny kapelusz, o którym zawsze mówiłaś „pogrzebowy” i te czarne szpilki z Rzymu…

— Dawn — mówi z wyrzutem — ja jestem w żałobie, a nie cofnęłam się mentalnie do drugiej klasy podstawówki.

— Buffy. — To znowu Xander, stanowczy. — Musisz wyjść, inaczej sięgniemy po drastyczne środki.

— Co, wyłamiecie drzwi? — pyta z sarkazmem Buffy. Odpowiada jej cisza. — Tak myślałam. O nie, ja się nie ruszam ze swojej pseudomacicy, a wy róbcie, co chcecie.

— Mamy jeszcze jakiś pomysł, Xander? — szepcze Dawn, a potem zapada cisza.

Buffy wyciąga stopę z wody, niszcząc gładką taflę tylko po to, by dolać jeszcze wody, gorąca struga obmywa jej łydkę i wizja ciała Faith uparcie powraca: jej kolano, zbrązowiała skóra nad kolanem, zaokrąglone biodro, poddająca się dotykowi pierś. Wtedy, gładko, z granatowych odmętów żalu, lęku i złości wyłania się panika: a co, jeśli komuś o nas powiedziała? Jeśli teraz Spike na nasz widok nie będzie myślał o sprawie wyższej, tylko fantazjował o skórach, koronkach i materacach wodnych? Co, jeśli wszyscy uznają mnie za (wyszeptane) puszczalską, przecież Faith nigdy nie należała do osób trzymających język za zębami, coś mogło jej się wymknąć, teraz wszyscy zobaczą, że coś jest inaczej, teraz, jeśli katatonik odda się dziedziczce, będzie to po prostu zamknięcie pewnego kręgu. Krąg: to ważne, wszystko dąży do perfekcji, do zamknięcia.

Wyłącza wodę dużym palcem od stopy i wtedy słyszy jakiś inny szelest pod drzwiami: coś jakby skóra, w której ktoś siada albo przykuca. Buffy oczami duszy widzi czarny płaszcz, jak się okazuje, całkiem słusznie.

— Pogromczyni. — Drogą powitania. — Jeśli twoja łazienka jest chociaż w połowie tak wypasiona jak moja, to wcale się nie dziwię, że nie chcesz wyjść.

— Nie chcę wyjść z innego powodu, Spike.

— Jesteś smutna, kotku?

— Jestem zła. Jestem bardzo zła.

— No pewnie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, lubiłem staruszka… — Niezastąpiony Spike: zawsze prosto do rzeczy. — Ale czasami źle wobec ciebie postępował. I to jest jeden z tych momentów. Nie wiem, może napisał ten testament, kiedy wciąż był na ciebie zły… a może wymyślił kolejną z tych kretyńskich lekcji… Że niby czegoś masz się z tego nauczyć. Ale nie zapominaj, że zawsze, zawsze chciał dla ciebie dobrze. Dla mnie niekoniecznie — dodaje półgłosem, a Buffy czuje ukłucie ciepła niemające nic wspólnego z litrami parującej wody, a mające wszystko z rzeczami niezmiennymi.

— To po prostu takie niesprawiedliwe, William.

— Wiem. Powinnyście podzielić się po połowie.7

— Nie o tym mówię.

— Wiem. — Skóra protestuje. Ktoś wstaje po drugiej stronie drzwi. — Wyłaź, skarbie.

— Mogę?

— No jasne.

I Buffy wychodzi. Nie bez poślizgnięcia się na mokrych, zabytkowych kafelkach, nie bez ostoi puszystego szlafroka, ale wychodzi. Złość, niestety, wciąż w niej tkwi, i przez chwilę dawna generalissima widzi siebie w żałobnym stroju rzucającą się z paznokciami na Faith, jakieś nisko latające oskarżenia, jakieś groźby karalne, ale ma nadzieję, że to też rozminie się z rzeczywistością.

●

W innej, dalece mniej reprezentacyjnej, ale urządzonej ze znacznie większym smakiem części rezydencji, pod inspirowanymi ruchem Arts & Crafts tapetami i w bliskim sąsiedztwie intarsjowanych parkietów, czas w pijackim stuporze spędza Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Nie obrabia on barku martwego kolegi po fachu, nic z tych rzeczy; alkohol przywiózł ze sobą, słusznie przewidując, że nie będzie w stanie znieść uroczystości pogrzebowych na trzeźwo, i zaraz po przyjeździe wprawił się w stan rozedrganego delirium alkoholowego, w którym margerytki spełzały z tapet, by towarzyszyć mu na wspomnianym pięknym parkiecie. Taki _tremens_ nie jest jednak zbyt mile widziany w towarzystwie, co Wesley i jego angielskie wychowanie powinny wiedzieć, więc wkrótce pojawia się jedna para stóp, niebiesko-brązowa, wzburza stary kurz na parkiecie falującym niczym wzburzony Atlantyk i odchodzi, na szczęście po chwili powraca z drugą parą, czarno-skórzaną, co doprowadza Wesleya w jakiś niewyjaśniony dotąd sposób do przeświadczenia, że właścicielki wspomnianych kończyn chodzą po wodzie.

— Cudotwórczynie — mamrocze, gdy dwie pary rąk bez wysiłku podnoszą go z parkietu i przemieszczają. — Czy popłyniemy teraz w dół rzeki? — Na to lepiej zwróć uwagę, bo może być ważne (przez usta niewiniątek i pijanych ludzi często przemawiają siły wyższe), a z pewnością okazuje się prorocze, bo zostaje wrzucony do wanny! Zalany lodowatą wodą! Bicze wodne, szok dla skóry, negatywne jacuzzi, okulary na szczęście nie pływają, bo je mu przewidująco zdjęto, podobnie jak zamszowe buty za dwieście pięćdziesiąt funtów. Nie, nasz Wesley, nawet sięgając dna, nigdy nie porzucił swoich snobistycznych gustów; nawet nawalić się musiał za mnóstwo hajsu, ktoś przemawia nad nim z ledwo wykrywalną nutką pogardliwej czułości, i nawalił się nasz biedny Wesley tuż przed pogrzebem Gilesa, świetnie, Wesley, po co mi pomóc.

Nasz nieszczęsny bohater pragnie się odezwać, ale jego ciało w ogóle nie współpracuje, płuca nie chcą pompować powietrza, a zdradliwy język układać się do głosek, więc leży tylko w całkowitym bezwładzie, niczym biblijny paralityk. Jego ciało jest jak kamienny grobowiec, ciemny, cichy, umysł wierzga gdzieś, niesłyszany, w głębi.

Za trzy godziny jest pogrzeb, kontynuuje ponuro Faith, i tym razem w jej głosie wyczuwalna jest groźba, i jeśli cię tam nie zobaczę, chociaż śladowo trzeźwego, to zawlekę cię do domu i tam zostawię, Wesley, odstawię cię pijanego do twojego domu, to nie jest stąd aż tak daleko. Zamazana smuga czerni i brązu, która dotąd poruszała się w polu jego widzenia, znika. Niebieska po chwili idzie w jej ślady, ale ona już dawno dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie aprobuje jego eksperymentowania z wytrzymałością organizmu na używki i jest znudzona wszelkimi pijackimi dywagacjami8.

Wesley, pozostawiony sam sobie, prawie głuchy i prawie ślepy, jest nieświadom, że po przeciwnej stronie domu jego druga dawna podopieczna także spoczywa w wannie. Buffy, w zupełnie innej temperaturze wody i ducha, poddaje się reżimowi szkodliwej wyobraźni, natomiast on odrzuca ciężar wszelkiego rozumowania. W powstałej pustce kształtuje się jakaś interesująca, ale jeszcze nie do końca sformułowana myśl, a woda zimna otrzeźwia go, powoli, ale stopniowo walcząc z wodą ognistą.

Kiedy nasz bohater odzyskuje panowanie nad kończynami (woda już letnia), wyciąga się z trudem z wanny i bierze azymut na łóżko. Jest w tym coś z nowonarodzenia. Rodzinny dom Gilesa obserwuje te wysiłki w milczeniu, a Wesley ledwo powstrzymuje się od porównywania: oni mieli w salonie meble Chippendale’a, a w ogrodzie neoklasycystyczną glorietę9, a to, a tamto, niezbyt ważne w ogólnym rozrachunku, to fakt, nawet nie tak ważne jak zagłada jego i Gilesa rasy. Myśl, że ich szkołę w Hampshire, tam, gdzie wartka Beaulieu wpada do morza, zamienią na modny klub, tak jak to robiono teraz z kościołami, jest jednak nieznośnie sentymentalna.

Dumny ze swojej odzyskanej koordynacji Wesley rozbiera się do naga, wyciera do sucha, wkłada pogrzebowy garnitur i uratowane z potopu buty, drżącymi rękami umieszcza w oczach soczewki. Świat odzyskuje ostre kontury, a Wesley pewną prezencję, chociaż nadal jest przecież pijany, tylko teraz już w stopniu pozwalającym na funkcjonowanie. Ściany dawnego domu Gilesa pozostają na szczęście pod ręką i dzięki ich niepomiernej pomocy Wesley osiąga korytarz, a potem taras. Wie intuicyjnie, że zabytkowy park w splendorze swojej jesiennej szaty jest piękny, ale nie potrafi tego poczuć; nie ściska go w podołku, nie drga mu serce, nic z tych rzeczy. O to mu zresztą chodziło, prawda, czytelniku?

— Wesley! — Wesley obraca się nieco za szybko; świat się chwieje. — Wesley, ty…

— Żyję? Niestety, wciąż.

To Willow. Nadal trochę ją przytyka z nadmiaru fraz, które równocześnie usiłują wyrwać się na wolność. Kiedy odkrywa, co tu pachnie jak butelka spirytusu, bierze krok do tyłu.

— Miałam na myśli, że nie jesteś za granicą. Granicą-granicą. Tą większą granicą.

Wesley przyswaja informacje z pewnym trudem, ale w końcu pojmuje.

— Nie. Zdążyliśmy wrócić do tego wymiaru w ostatnim momencie. Ale dziękuję za troskę.

Zapada milczenie. Oboje patrzą na piękny park. W oddali przemyka niebieska smuga; Wesley nie nadąża za nią wzrokiem.

— To ona? — pyta z namaszczeniem Willow, która ma niejakie doświadczenie z bogami, a przynajmniej tak zasłyszał.

— Tak, to ona. Nikt inny.

Na podjeździe zbierają się już goście gotowi wyruszyć na ostatnie pożegnanie Ruperta Gilesa. Ich rozmowy wyraźnie też się nie kleją. Wesley nawet nie próbuje; stanie nieruchomo stanowi szczyt jego możliwości.

Na cmentarzu, pomiędzy pochylonymi ze starości nagrobkami dawnych mieszkańców Stewart, nasz bohater bajroniczny przebiega wzrokiem po wszystkich zaproszonych. Smutne twarze. Kamienne twarze. Zaciekawione, gdy chyłkiem zerkają na Illyrię. Faith zła, cała w czerni, ale widać, jak zaciska pięści, naprzeciwko jej blond lustrzane odbicie z zaczerwienionymi oczami. Pomiędzy rozmaitymi i w gruncie rzeczy nieciekawymi refleksjami, jakie naciekają swobodnie do jego głowy, formułuje się znowu ta intrygująca myśl i Wesley niespodziewanie pojmuje ogrom zasadniczego defektu sytuacji:

Nic z tego nie dzieje się naprawdę. Banalne, fakt, bo teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, deficyt rzeczywistości wydaje mu się oczywisty: to wszak zbyt dogodna sytuacja na zgromadzenie wszystkich sojuszników i towarzyszy broni razem, w tych niesamowitych dekoracjach; na epickie starcia światopoglądów wśród zabytkowych murów; na rozdrapanie wszystkich zastarzałych strupów konfliktów na tle _castrum doloris_ 10. On i tak nie wierzył ani w nagłe, nieszczęśliwe zejście Gilesa z rąk Angela, ani w to absurdalne rozwiązanie apokalipsy: zamknięcie drzwi do innych światów, odcięcie nas od reszty wymiarów jak nieużywanej stacji metra. Jest w tym coś zbyt dramatycznego, zbyt ostatecznego, żeby mogła to być prawda.

Ten Wesley ma dużo racji, ale czy też trochę przed sobą nie udaje? Zauważył przecież, jak inna jest teraz Illyria (jakby w stacji transformatorowej zabrakło prądu), słyszał też o zasadzie względności i jednokierunkowości czasu. Może wreszcie zaszkodził mu nałóg. A może wcale się nie myli.

●

Wśród kalenic, wieżyczek i kominów rezydencji wznosi się jedna solidniejsza, kwadratowa wieża, na której dachu zatknięty jest piorunochron i maszt pod flagę, na okoliczność pogrzebu opuszczoną. To w tej wieży znajdują się apartamenty dawnego pana domu, z osobnym, wewnętrznym balkonem niedostępnym z żadnego innego miejsca w budynku; to w tym apartamencie zamieszkuje teraz nowa właścicielka Stewart i okolic, w chwili obecnej ze zgrozą wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w lustrze łazienkowym.

Obecna protagonistka otoczona jest swoim dobytkiem: oto jej kosmetyki, suszarka, zabłąkany amerykański brukowiec, ubrania niebędące dżinsami i skórą, oto butelka dwunastoletniej Glennfiddich, która zmieniła właściciela po drodze z pokoju Wesleya. Nie dajmy się zwieść pozie roztrzepanej turystki: to wszak nie wszystko! Do niej należy również wielka marmurowa wanna/niewielki basen (Faith kąpała się kiedyś w czymś takim z lady Savidge, zabawne, jakie zatoczyła koło11), ściany, dach, podłoga wyłożona zabytkowymi płytkami oraz apartament Wesleya, apartament Buffy, Jaguar XJ6 rocznik 1979, stajnie, park, cmentarz z kapliczką, ileś hektarów i nawet kawałek rzeki, której nazwa w tej chwili jej umknęła. Ma w swym posiadaniu (żeby nie powiedzieć: władaniu) także urocze, choć nieco zagracone mieszkanie w centrum Londynu, wraz z jego cenną biblioteką, oraz pokaźne konto w banku.

Patrzy w lustro. Nie szuka potwierdzenia dla swojej młodości czy atrakcyjności, jak to mogłoby być w jakiejś innej historii, tylko szuka odpowiedzi, których lustra przeważnie nie oferują, na pytania, które luster przeważnie nie dotyczą. Na jej oczach odbicie zaczyna się zmieniać w maskę bezsilnej rozpaczy, co jest absolutnie nie do przyjęcia, więc Faith, wciąż w swoich cywilnych ciuchach, niebiesko-brązowa i skrzypiąca skórą butów, siada na brzegu wanny i próbuje zetrzeć ten niepożądany wyraz ze swojej twarzy. Skóra jest elastyczna i łatwo poddaje się manipulacji; nic dziwnego zresztą, Faith jest przecież mistrzynią udawania, udaje wprawnie i namiętnie od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa, czasem wydaje jej się, że nawet urodziła się zabójcą w masce błazna i wszystko, co się później zdarzyło, tylko przypieczętowało to zrządzenie genów i różnych bostońskich wydarzeń wczesnej wiosny 1980 roku. Teraz przed nią najważniejsze wystąpienie: musi we wszystkim, prócz krwi i kości, zostać córką Gilesa. Przyszłość nie rysuje się zbyt różowo: zasłużyć na fortunę, sprostać obowiązkom, zająć się potępionym.12

Faith ściąga gniewnie dżinsy i sięga po rajstopy; wiele wskazuje na to, że je podrze. Dwa zdradliwe mnemoniczne strzępy (Buffy, Giles) wywołują nagle cały korowód przykrych i przykrzejszych asocjacji, które sprawiają, że zatacza się i siada na sedesie, porzucając rajstopy w połowie lewej łydki. Pamięta gorący dzień końca Sunnydale i zapach zamszowej kurtki Ruperta, i widok jego lewego ramienia, wyciągniętego w zapraszającym geście przez króciutką chwilę, zanim zastąpił to angielski chłód. (Giles spoczywa teraz w dębowej trumnie w kaplicy.) Pamięta ostatnią kolację, jaką zjadła z Buffy w ich tymczasowych kwaterach w Cleveland; to było curry, na zewnątrz zapadał lepki zmrok letniej nocy i komary ginęły w świetle ulicznych lamp. (Trudno sobie wyobrazić, że kiedyś nie były rywalkami.)13 Pamięta kościste kolano Spike’a obok jej kolana; zapach jego wody kolońskiej, okropną tapetę na ścianie, opowiadał jej o Angelusie. (Teraz wrócił do _niej_.) To wszystko pieśń przeszłości, efemeryda. (Drogi czytelniku, wiemy doskonale, że nasza bohaterka w toku swojej krótkiej i niedokładnej edukacji nie poznała takich słów, ale to po prostu inny format jej własnych spostrzeżeń; Faith sama w sobie myśli krótko i do rzeczy: „już po wszystkim”.)

Rajstopy ocalały. Faith dzielnie ociera policzki grzbietem dłoni i wkłada swój pogrzebowy strój, poskładany w całość z różnych czarnych części garderoby. Ma teraz rodzinę i ma fortunę, czegóż więcej można chcieć?

Słysząc dźwięk wskazujący na czyjąś niezapowiedzianą obecność, wychyla się z łazienki i na środku swojego niezaścielonego łóżka widzi kobietę o oczach i włosach koloru ultramaryny, która leży, oparta luźno na łokciu, z głową przekrzywioną na bok i nogami skrzyżowanymi w łydkach. Cała postać, mimo tej pozy, nie przypomina w ogóle miękkiej różowości tycjańskiej Wenus.14 Gdyby Faith zwracała jakąkolwiek uwagę na sztukę, domyśliłaby się, że ktoś tu zainspirował się kopią tegoż obrazu wiszącą w galerii na parterze, ale dla niej Tycjan to zapewne nazwa pizzerii.

— Illyria? — Ten widok tworzy tak niesamowity dysonans, że Faith nie jest w stanie przejść nad nim do porządku dziennego. — Co tu robisz?

— Zdecydowałam, że będę dotrzymywać towarzystwa tobie — stwierdza Illyria z godnością, unosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

— Miło mi. Chyba — dodaje Faith i rzuca dżinsami w fotel. — Wesley już ci nie odpowiada?

— Wesley przeżywa te wydarzenia w odmienny sposób — mówi Illyria, a w jej głosie pojawia się jakaś odmiana od zwykłej chłodnej monotonii. Przy żadnej dozie dobrej woli nie da się tego nazwać sympatią ani szacunkiem, ale zawsze to jakiś cień uczucia. — Jego umysł jest zamącony.

— Wesley zbyt wiele o tym wszystkim myśli — wyjaśnia jej Faith, tak delikatnie, jak potrafi, starając się nie urazić w jakiś sposób wrażliwego ego Illyrii. — Nie potrafi przyjąć rzeczy takimi, jakimi są i ciągle kombinuje. Napić się to dla niego jedyny sposób na jakikolwiek spokój. Wyjdziesz na świeże powietrze? Zapalę sobie.

Nawet jeśli Illyria uważa, że palenie to też okropny ludzki nałóg, to się z tym nie zdradza. Wychodzą w milczeniu na taras, Faith pali, a Illyria patrzy przed siebie. Kiedyś to wszystko było jej, myśli Faith, z trudem zduszając maniakalny chichot, a potem do głowy przychodzi jej błyskotliwa myśl.

— Powiedzmy, że miałabyś wciąż swoje dawne moce — zwraca się do Illyrii, strząsając popiół za balustradę tarasu, na dachówki Stewart. — Czy mogłabyś mnie zabrać z powrotem w przeszłość?

— Tak, mogłabym — stwierdza łaskawie Illyria, spoglądając na Faith z ledwo skrywaną pogardą. — Jakkolwiek w przeszłości twoja obecna osoba byłaby zaledwie obserwatorem poczynań osoby przeszłej. Zakładając, że twój ograniczony ludzki umysł jest w ogóle w stanie to pojąć.

W istocie, co za rewelacyjny pomysł, że można jakoś powrócić do przeszłości! Brawa dla Faith: w swojej prostocie nie zdaje sobie ona sprawy, że pewien facet napisał już siedem sążnistych tomów na ten temat. Zresztą dla niej koncepcja ta wykracza poza literackie eksperymenty: przecież u jej boku stoi dawny bóg-król z początków świata, i zaraz udadzą się razem na pogrzeb, nie mając pojęcia, do jakiej konkluzji zmierza Wesley.

●

Kiedy nad malowniczym Stewart zapada zmrok, stypa trwa w najlepsze, osiągając etap, w którym powaga żałoby ustępuje powoli prymitywnej chęci cieszenia się z życia, póki jeszcze ono trwa. Obsługa z zamówionej firmy cateringowej jeszcze się uwija, ale pewnie niedługo dadzą sobie spokój i wrócą dopiero rano, kiedy wszyscy biesiadnicy oddadzą się snowi w różnych zakątkach posiadłości, niekoniecznie przeznaczonych do ich użytku. Na razie nikt nie wpadł na pomysł oblania nieboszczyka whisky w nadziei na jego rychłe zmartwychwstanie, ale to zapewne kwestia czasu. Spike z zapałem pałaszuje pieczeń w cieście francuskim i spija resztki czerwonego wina ze wszystkich butelek. Illyria dostała się w krzyżowy ogień pytań Willow Rosenberg i Dawn Summers. Xander Xarris w stanie upojenia alkoholowego usiłuje zwierzać się Wesleyowi Wyndham-Pryce przy kominku, ale jego interlokutor głównie wpatruje się w ogień z podejrzanie pogodnym uśmiechem.

Na schodach wiodących z tarasu do parku siedzą nasze bohaterki, obie w poważnej czerni, która sprawia, że ich sylwetki doskonale odcinają się od tła rozświetlonych okien. Jedna jest ubrana jak pracownica korporacji (nawet włosy ma zebrane w surowy kok); druga raczej przypomina uczennicę zbiegłą z jakiejś akademii (włożyła wyjściowe martensy). Zdaje się, że rozmawiają, ale z tej odległości nie jest to takie pewne. Potem jedna, ta z koczkiem, z którego wymykają blond pasma, bierze tę w martensach za rękę, w pokrzepiającym, siostrzanym geście, a ta druga na chwilę, dosłownie na kilka sekund, opiera głowę o ramię pierwszej. To piękny moment, niezmącony żadną paskudną doczesnością, na zawsze do annałów.

Czy ty, czytelniku, nie siedziałeś tak kiedyś z kimś? Na pewno siedziałeś. Te wieczory późnego lata są wyjątkowo czarowne. Aż trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak pięknie musiałoby być w takim miejscu jak posiadłość Stewart, nieopodal rzeki.

**Author's Note:**

> PRZYPISY
> 
> 1 Tytuł to odniesienie do powieści Jamesa Joyce'a _Finnegans Wake_ i z tej również racji pozostał w języku angielskim i w takiej formie. Nie jest to więc błąd ani niedopatrzenie. Tytuł powieści odnosi się zresztą do starej irlandzkiej ballady, z której tekstem można zapoznać się np. tutaj: [Finnegan's Wake](http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Finnegan's_Wake). _Finnegans Wake_ to nie tylko uczta, czuwanie czy stypa po Finneganie, ale także przebudzenie, albo, jak w tłumaczeniu Krzysztofa Bartnickiego - _Finneganów Tren_.  
>  2 Pierwszy akapit zainspirowany jest początkiem wspomnianej wyżej powieści Joyce'a. Oparte na źródłe internetowym znajdującym się [tutaj](http://www.trentu.ca/faculty/jjoyce/fw-3.htm), ale tekst ten zawiera ponoć błędy.  
> 3 To czysta spekulacja ze strony autorki, oparta na wniosku, że Giles być może posiadał ten dom, do którego zabrał Willow podczas jej terapii odmagicznej.  
> 4 Patrz: _Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season 8 #39: Last Gleaming_.  
>  5 _Howth Castle and Environs_ to miejsce akcji _Finnegans Wake_.  
>  6 hamartia: wada charakteru; błąd, wina, grzech, błędne rozpoznanie własnej sytuacji, zwł. przez bohatera tragedii, który fałszywie oceniając stan rzeczy, pogrąża się coraz bardziej, doprowadzając wreszcie do nieuniknionej katastrofy ([Kopaliński](http://www.slownik-online.pl/kopalinski/434CD9D65A1EBDEFC12565DC004A96C4.php)).  
> 7 Spike oczywiście odnosi się do testamentu Gilesa, którego treść bohaterowie poznali w _Season 8 #40: Last Gleaming_.  
>  8 To jest rzeczywistość znana z [Świata bez krewetek](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/558196.html).  
> 9 glorieta: altana a. pawilon w najwyższym punkcie barokowego a. klasycystycznego parku, z pięknym widokiem; ażurowa, ozdobna nadbudowa z pięknym widokiem ([Kopaliński](http://www.slownik-online.pl/kopalinski/4D977F4E16A24E7AC12565DA005F1B72.php)).  
> 10 castrum doloris: łac. (dosł. obóz boleści) dekoracja katafalku ([Kopaliński](http://www.slownik-online.pl/kopalinski/4EEC1F0CA13B7E9BC12565B600061C82.php)).  
> 11 Patrz: _Buffy The Vampire Slayer #8: No Future For You_.  
>  12 Patrz: _Angel and Faith #1: Live Through This_.  
>  13 Autorka wierzy w rzeczywistość z [swojego pomysłu na Cleveland](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/183240.html).  
> 14 Jest to [Wenus z Urbino](http://archiwum.wiz.pl/images/duze/1999/01/99012102.JPG).


End file.
